Magnetic recording tape generally includes a magnetic layer coated onto at least one side of a non-magnetic substrate (e.g., a non-magnetic, polymeric film). The magnetic coating defines a recording surface and is configured to record and store information. The magnetic coating is optionally formed as a single layer directly on the non-magnetic substrate. A dual-layer construction can also be employed, with the magnetic coating including a lower support layer formed on the substrate and a thin magnetic recording layer, in turn, formed on the lower support layer, for example. The two layers can be deposited on the substrate in a number of ways, for example, simultaneous and/or sequential web coating methods. Magnetic recording tapes can also include backside coatings applied to the substrate opposite the magnetic recording layer. Generally, formulations for the coatings include pigments dispersed in binder systems.
When forming the layers, the various coating compositions can be combined with a suitable solvent to create a homogenous mixture, which can then be coated onto the substrate. The solvent is removed, the coatings are cured, and the coated substrate is calendared if desired. Typically, a full-width coated stock roll is at some point slit into final format widths. During slitting, slit edges are formed on each side of the magnetic recording tape. Unfortunately, quality and/or shapes of the slit edges as formed during slitting are not optimal.